Just me and you
by Taopu
Summary: Aomine has a nightmare. Good thing, Kagami is by his side


**Hey, guys! I finally wrote something again, tho it's a short drabble again. I hope you enjoy this fic, even if it's just a bit! Don't hesitate to point out mistakes, I'd be grateful to you (and I'll of course will correct them).**

 **Anyways have fun and comments are very appreciated!**

 **Love**

 **Taopu (*´w`*)**

 _"Monster!"_

 _"Why bother to play against you if we both know you win anyways?"_

 _"You're just to much. I don't care about this match anymore."_

These noises annoyed Aomine. Darkness surrounded him, white, blurry figures pointing at him. _No, make them go away._

 _"Just disappear. Who needs a monster like you anyways?"_

 _"I want to beat you but this is hopeless. I can't beat against a monster."_

 _"Still playing basketball? Wow, I'm out of here."_

 _"Look, it's Aomine again. Let's go guys, we can't beat against this monster anyway."_

Aomine's eyes widened as he ran towards those things but they kept their distance from him. _"No, wait! Please don't leave me alone!"_

 _"Monster, monster, monster!"_ The noises were getting louder, making the blue haired boy to crouch and his hands covered his ears. He closed his eyes so tightly, it began to hurt.

 _"Stop, stop, STOP!" He screamed. "I'm not a monster!"_

But the figures ignored him, continuing their chanting which made Aomine drive crazy.

"-mine."

 _Please make it stop._

"-omine"

 _I don't want this anymore. I can't stand it. Please, somebody...help me._

"Aomine!"

Gasping, Aomine opened his eyes widely, staring at the ceiling in front of him. Then he noticed the person, hovering over him with a worried expression. A face so beautiful which made his heart always skip a beat.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. You had a bad dream." Kagami stroke against his lover's cheek and noticed how heavily he breathed, how much he was shaking and how much he sweated.

He took his cold hand and calmed him down by talking about simple things as how clear the night was, what time it was and so on. As each minute passed, Aomine eventually calmed down a bit, yet he still was shaking.

That was where Kagami realized that he actually cried. It wasn't the first time he had a bad dream or that he slept bad. But this time must have truly gotten him.

Kagami slowly stood up, never let go of Aomine's hand and suggested to go to the kitchen for a warm drink at which the shaking man only nodded as affirmation.

The two men walked over to the kitchen. Aomine sat at the table while Kagami prepared some hot tea and a midnight snack. Once he was finished he put everything on the table and took his seat next to his lover.

They didn't talked much at first; Kagami watched Aomine carefully as he sipped at his tea, still under the shock. When he grabbed some snack and ate, Aomine halted for a moment and realized that these were selfmade. He instantly grabbed some more and drank more of his tea.

"Hey, take it easy." Kagami scolded him, but smiled softly at the man in front of him. With a tiny "sorry", he continued eating slowlier. The food made by Kagami, always made him happy. It was a strange thing to say but as simple as it was it worked putting him more at ease.

After he finished Aomine cleared his voice, making sure it wasn't cracked or anything.

"I...they called me monsters..." As he said that, he squeezed his hands into fists on his lap. Kagami saw that and put his hands on him, calming him down a bit.

"They hated me. They were jealous of me. And they said those despiseful things to me. I told them to stop but they didn't. It was...so suffocating." The more he talked the more his voice became hoarse as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Kagami...I really hated it."

Seeing him in this state made Kagami's heart crumble. It was an agonizing sight and he needed to help him.

"It must have been, Aomine." He said as he got closer to him to wrap his arms around his neck. "But it was a bad dream. Nothing of this matters now. What's in the past stays in the past."

He released himself to look into Aomine's deep blue eyes and grinned at him.

"Besides, you have me right? Not only as your lover but as your rival, too. I sure as hell won't let you down. And even if you were a 'monster-'" He said in a mocking way. "-then I'd definitely want to play against you. It would be a nice challenge. And that's what it is about!"

With a surprised look, Aomine was dumbfounded. Yet Kagami's speech...made him feel better. Finally his muscles relaxed and he let a deep breath out. He nooded at Kagami with a tiring smile.

"Yeah, you're right."

After putting the dishes away, Aomine and Kagami headed back to the bed. Kagami made sure that Aomine had it comfortable and hugged him, giving a small kiss on his forehead. As a response, the man in his arms sighed and closed his eyes, feeling safe and warm around those arms, as if they'd protect him. Maybe they actually did, since on that night Aomine didn't have anymore bad dreams, instead those dreams were filled with laughter, a boy he adored so much and basketball.


End file.
